Girls Will Help Boys
by ainmals1
Summary: The boys have all been kidnapped by all of the female villains so now the girls must save them.


**Hi everyone. Here is another story update like I promised. This story will be about all of the male PowerPuffs and Richard getting kidnapped by all the female villains so us girls must save them. Enjoy.**

* * *

Girls Will Help Boys

Buttercup came in the house with mail, there were some for her, her sisters, and her brother, some for her friends, Baxter, and Richard.

"Here's a letter for you Mac," she said handing me one.

"I'm afraid to open it, what if it's from Kiki," I said.

"Oh Mac," Buttercup said almost sighing.

"What if there is gonna be a snake that's gonna pop out and bite me the minute I open it," I said.

Buttercup stared at me, she looked through the letter.

"There is nothing in there," she said.

"Oh good," I said taking it from her.

"I bet that girl hasn't changed," said Booster.

"I guess she will stay that way," said Blossom.

"You told us she was born mean, but not raised mean," said Baxter.

"And you told us her Parents abandoned her because of that," said Buttercup.

"Hey wanna to Mr. and Mrs. Kettle's house?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, the kids are great," said Boomy.

"And they always play with us," said Bubbles.

We all went in the car. At Princess' house she was having some ideas.

"How can I get rid of those PowerPuff losers and their guardians? I know I'll call all the female villians," she said.

Princess called all of the female villains and explained her plan.

"We will get the boys, and when the girls come to save them, we will destroy them," said Princess.

"Great idea dear," said Her.

"We'll start tonight," said Feanna.

"We'll take the ones we want one by one," said Koko Joko.

"That's right we'll choose," said Seduca.

"We'll even capture the male guardian," said The Rowdy Ruff Girls.

The female villains all laughed evilly. That night the villains did their plan, Her and Seduca grabbed Richard while he was sleeping, Feanna and Koko grabbed Benny in his sleep, Blinkie grabbed Burnner at his house, Buttkicker grabbed the sleeping Booster, Bad grabbed the tired Bakster, Breeze grabbed the sleepy Boomy, Blood grabbed Beauster while he was sleeping like a log, Backbreaker grabbed Buster while he was fast asleep, Brize grabbed the sleepy Bam-bam, Blase grabbed Blaster, Bun-bun grabbed tired Benster, and Bammy grabbed the exhausted Bridger.

* * *

I woke up one morning and only saw the girls in the kitchen eating.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"We don't know," said Beauty.

"I guess you don't know where Richard is either," I said.

"No, isn't he here?" Banners asked.

"Not anymore, I woke up and I didn't see him in bed," I said.

"We went in the boys room and they weren't in bed either," said Bamby.

"I'll look outside to see if Richard's car is here," said Bliss.

She got up and looked outside.

"Richard's car is her," said Bliss.

"And so is Mac's," said Bloomy.

The phone rang suddenly, then I answered it.

"Hello Mac Miller speaking," I said.

"Mac it's me Mr. Brown, is Burnner at your house?" Mr. Brown asked.

"No, he never does without your permission and your wife's permission," I said.

"I know but I'm making sure, I called Binky's house but she said he's wasn't there either," said Mr. Brown.

"Hold on for a minute Mr. Brown," I said, I took the phone away from my ear, "Burnner is missing also girls," I said.

"Oh no, is Binky missing too?" Bridget asked

"No, but I think I know what happened," I said. I put the phone back to my ear. "Mr. Brown, the boys and Richard are missing too, I think they have been kidnapped," I said.

"Oh dear, not again," said Mr. Brown.

We both hung up.

"Beatie call Binky," I said.

Beatie called Binky.

"Binky it's Beatie, we need you to come over," said Beatie.

Binky came over to our house right away.

* * *

"Who could be clever enough to kidnap the boys," I said.

"Maybe HIM," said Binky.

"No," I said.

"Maybe Mojo," said Blossom.

"No," I said.

"Maybe The Gang Green Gang," said Buttercup.

"So no," I said.

"Maybe Fuzzy Lumpkins," said Bubbles.

"Really no," I said.

"It couldn't be the Boogieman," said Beauty.

"Yeah he only travels at night," said Banners.

"Maybe it's all of the female villains," said Bamby.

"I think so too," said Bliss.

"Yeah even The Rowdy Ruff Girls," said Bloomy.

"And Princess too," said Bridget.

"Well what are we waiting for," said Beatie.

"Nothing let's go," I said.

The girls picked me up and flew off to save our boys. I couldn't wait to save the boys again, as well as fight the villains again.

* * *

"You villains won't get away with this," said Richard.

"Yeah when the girls show up you'll be busted," said Burnner.

"And Mac will be here too," said Booster.

"Even though she's not a super hero," said Baxter.

"But an action hero," said Boomy.

"I have fought her before but she'sss not gonna win thisss time," HER sneered.

"Oh yes she will," said Beauster.

"She's fought crime before," said Buster.

"She will always win," said Bam-bam.

"Good guys always win," said Blaster.

"Bad guys always lose," said Benster.

"Yeah they will be here to save us," said Bridger.

"In fact here they are now," said Benny.

"Oh no they are here," said Feanna.

"Well let's fight them," said Koko.

"I'll take the twenty-five year old," said HER

"Can I join you?" Feanna asked.

"Can I join you too?" Seduca also asked.

"Can I join you also?" Koko asked as well.

"Okay we'll fight her," said HER.

"I'll take Binky," said Blinkie.

"I'll take Blossom," said Buttkicker.

"I'll take Buttercup," said Bad.

"I'll take Bubbles," said Breeze

"I'll take Beauty," said Blood.

"I'll take Banners," said Backbreaker.

"I'll take Bamby," said Brize.

"I'll take Bliss," said Blase.

"I'll take Bloomy," said Bun-bun.

"I'll take Bridget," said Bammy.

"And I'll take Beatie," said Princess.

The girls and I started to fight the villains. While we were fight the evil women, the boys were cheering for us.

"Very good honey, you're fight HER, Feanna, Seduca, and Koko very well," Richard cheered.

"You're going down witches," I saiD.

"Should we fight them together Mac?" Binky asked.

"Yes now we can," I said.

We all beat up the villains successfully, once we were done we untied the boys and went back to our rightful homes.

* * *

"Honey, thanks for saving us," said Richard.

"No problem sweet heart," I said.

"Let's say we go out to eat," said Burnner.

"Yeah, Burnner asked his Parents, and I asked mine so we are joining you," said Binky.

"I say we do it," said Booster.

"Yeah, are you doing for us?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, since you saved us," said Boomy.

"Aww, that's so nice," said Bubbles.

"Well let's go have fun," said Beauster.

"I say we take our motor home," said Beauty.

"Yeah, since there's gonna be 24 people," said Buster.

"And the motor home is big," said Banners.

"Mac gets to drive," said Bam-bam.

"Since she's the oldest, "said Bamby.

"Last one in is the rotten egg," said Blaster.

"Let's race everyone," said Bliss.

The kids flew to the motor home.

"Come Richard and Mac," said Benster.

"Let's go out to eat," said Bloomy, Richard and I came in.

"What would we do without our guardians?" Bridger asked.

"Mac is still Mac," said Bridget.

"And Richard is still Richard," said Beatie.

"I can't wait to go to lunch," said Benny.

Richard and I went in the motor home, I started up it up and took off.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story. I hope you liked it. The next story will be about The teenage Puffs meeting characters from the show Evil Con-Crane. That will be updated hopefully on Tuesday.**


End file.
